Nearly One
by nukagirl
Summary: I didn't notice how close we got. Splinter did, Raph did, Mikey even realised the unnaturally bond we shared. But I just didn't see it, and I'm suppose to be the smart one. Turtlecest


Nearly One

Nearly One

It started off so small, we didn't even realise it was there.

It was during Leo's absence. When he was off training in the jungle.

I don't know how I was put in charge. I just was.

Raph was for too hot-tempered, and Mikey was….well, Mikey. Master Splinter didn't want us going topside that often and fighting without Leo, and training was reduced slightly in his absence. Both I and Mikey was driven crazy, so we both got jobs. Me as a 24hour tech, and Mikey as a party entertainer.

Well, one morning, about six months after Leo had left; I had finished a night shift. I hadn't had one phone call that had ended in success, so I was pretty stressed. To add to that stress, I had caught Raph sneaking in from his nightly disappearances. He looked quite pissed off as well.

"Where have you been?" I asked, wanting to know where he went every night.

"Mind your own business" he growled.

"Raph, you can't just keep going off, what if something happened, if Leo was-" I stopped. I had said 'Leo', a word that was barely uttered in their home anymore, especially in front Raph. Raph glared at me, as my heart strings were pulled. Everyone missed him so much.

"What? Leo would force me to stay here? Force me to tell him where I go every night?" He growled, "Well, guess what? Leo isn't here, and we don't need another fearless leader, so back off" With that, Raph stumped off, to his room to regain his sleep. I sighed deeply, before sitting down at the kitchen table, two aspirins and a glass of water sitting in front of me, waiting for me to take them.

I sighed again, bowing my head down. I had never had rows with my brothers. Not real rows. They would tease me sometimes, and I would tease back. But they would never grow into anything more then just playful teasing.

Now, I was having rows and fights with Raph 24/7.

It hurt really badly. I feel like we can't talk anymore. We have grown distant, and it's all because Leo isn't here.

I slowly messaged my forehead with my fingers, prying that these daily headaches would just leave me alone.

I wish Leo was here to sort these fights out. If Leo was here, I wouldn't have to do this stupid job. I wouldn't have to put up with Raph's temper. I wouldn't have this stupid headache, and I would probably still be in bed. Crawled up, all warm, and thinking up some invention. After thinking this, I immediately felt guilty.

It wasn't Leo's fault that Splinter had sent him away and I should just accept the fact that I was placed in this position.

I sighed once again, and then jumped as a pair of hands were place gently around my neck and slowly started to message it. I turned my head around to see Mikey, looking at me with concern.

"Just relax" he said to me, quietly. He worked his way down my neck and onto my shoulders.

It felt so good. It was like Mikey was undoing all the knots I had tied up in me, and they were being stretched out. My shoulders fall down and I moaned slightly, a smile creeping onto my lips.

I leaned into his hands, digging them deeper into my skin. I closed my eyes, and let my head fall backwards. It was now leaning against his plastron. I could sense Mikey smiling down at me as he worked on my shoulders. I could have fallen asleep right then, but he stopped, letting his hands come to a rest on my now smoothed shoulders.

"That felt good" I mumbled.

"Good" Mikey smiled, leaning his head down onto my shoulder. My eyes were still shut as I felt him nuzzle his head slightly into my neck.

"I think you should go to bed" Mikey whispered into my ear. I nodded, and stood up. I opened my eyes.

"Night" I mumbled, sleepily.

"You mean Morning" Mikey smiled. I slowly made my way to my room, the water and aspirin forgotten. For the first time in six months, I had a perfect night's sleep.

A couple of days later, I was working in my workshop when Mikey come in. I was standing at my work bench when he lent his head against my shoulder.

He had had three birthday parties that day, so he must have been really tired. I turned my head and, to confirm that, I saw his eyes were closed.

"Why don't you go to bed?" I asked. Mikey mumbled something, before saying,

"You're more comfortable" I laughed, quite enjoying the feel of him leaning against me.

"Mikey, we're standing up"

"So?" he asked, quietly.

"So, if you fall over, I can't catch you" I answered, trying to continue with my invention.

"Mmmm" Mikey mumbled, into my neck. I continued on working for about ten minutes, but gave up because I didn't want Mikey to fall asleep and then fall over. His breathing had already got deeper. I slowly turned around, and Mikey fall into my arms, his head resting against my chest. I smiled, taking his hands in mine, and pulling him closer to me. I rested my chin onto his head.

"So tired" Mikey whispered, "Damn kids" I laughed softly, before slowly leading Mikey out of the workshop and into his room.

"Stay with me" Mikey begged me, as I put him into the bed. I covered him up with his cover and then slowly stroked his forehead.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Mikey took my hand and closed his eyes again.

"Nothing, I just want you here" he mumbled, quietly. I smiled and waited until Mikey was asleep. I then gently leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

I lifted quietly, and quite happily. There was something about what had just happened that made my insides soar and for me to be happy. I just don't know why.

I guess I did notice that we were getting closer. Our hands would sometimes meet. Our hugs were tighter and longer then the normal brothers hug. I sometimes longed for Mikey to get in from work, so I could just feel the touch of his skin against mine.

But I didn't realise that it was wrong. I didn't know that were getting unnatural close.

We would often rub out feet against each other's under the kitchen table when eating dinner or breakfast. One of us, normally Mikey, would kick the other playfully, like we did as children. We would then gently rub our toes up and down each other's leg. This always sent butterflies to my stomach, but I liked it.

One night, I was lying on the sofa, watching a late night game show. I had thought that Mikey had gone to bed, until he crawled up next to me. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey" I mumbled, rubbing my hand against his leg, which were tangled around mine.

"What you watching?" Mikey asked, burying his head into my chest.

"_Watch the Buzzcocks_" I answered, leaning my chin against his forehead.

Within ten minutes, I could feel his deep breathing against my chest. I sighed, smiling quite happily. With his hot breathes tickling my skin, and the buzz of the television in my ear, I fall asleep.

What woke me up the next morning was the TV turning off. I could still feel Mikey in my arms. As my senses started to kick in, a blanket fall across us, making my slightly cold body, warm again. I could smell Raph bend over us and then I felt his lips against my forehead. My eyes opened slightly, and I could see Raph looking down at us with a look that looked slightly like resentment, slightly like sadness, but at the same time, I could see his rare caring self. He sneaked off, and I brought myself closer to Mikey.

Mikey started to sleep in my bed the day Leo failed to come home.

The day was set, and me, Mikey, Splinter and even Raph had decorated the Lair with banners and balloons. We were all really excited. Mikey could barely sit still with happiness. All of our eyes were on the door.

We waited for ages. In the early hours of the morning, Mikey was half asleep, with his head on the table. Raph was pacing, nervously. It was likely that Leo would arrive sometime in the night, so it was easier for him to hide. So we stayed up all night.

In the morning, we got a letter. I had made this tube thing that was connected to the letter box in the warehouse and any letters delivered there come straight down to the Lair.

Splinter read it silently, with three pairs of eyes on him. He then sighed deeply, a sob getting caught in his throat in the process, and said,

"Leonardo will not be coming home today" with out three shocked looks on him, Splinter walked away.

I grabbed the letter and read aloud,

Dear Sensei,

I know my training ended today, and I should be at home with you and my brothers, however, I feel that I have not completed what I came out here for. Something seems missing, and I know that I will have to find it, before my training is truly complete. Before I can become a good leader for my brothers. I do not know how long this could take. It could be a year, it could be a year. I miss all of you terrible, but I don't want to let you down.

Yours Sincerely

Leonardo

Raph shoved his chair back and stormed out of the lair, bursting every balloon on his way. I felt tears come to my eyes as Mikey broke down, tears running heavily from his sensitive, blue eyes. He crawled himself up on his chair, hiding his face, as his knees shook.

I walked away. I couldn't bare the pain. Why couldn't Leo just come home? I don't want a leader, I want my oldest brother back.

I sat on my bed, crying until no more tears could come. Then I just shivered.

I missed Leo so much. I missed the way he knows when I'm working too hard, so he forces me to go to bed. I miss the way he leads us into any situation, even tiding the Lair. I miss him always being here.

I miss him.

I sat there for ages, just thinking. Mikey came in several hours later, and sat next to me. I felt him shaking, so I wrapped an arm around him. He lent against me, seeking comfort that I was quite sure only our oldest brother could bring.

"Why can't he just come back? Can't he see how much we need him here?" Mikey asked, sobs erupting from his throat. I didn't say anything, but hugged him tightly.

We fall asleep, tears still pouring from our eyes.

Mikey slept in my room every night after that. It became normal to us. I found sleep difficult to find if Mikey was not next to me. His slow breathing against my neck. His hand on my shell, rubbing it ever so slightly. Waking up to his welcoming face every morning.

I loved it. I loved him. I just didn't realise it.

Not until a couple of weeks before Leo come home. We had got closed and closer. I think Splinter and Raph noticed it. I think even Mikey realised it. It was just me, the smart one, that couldn't see it.

"Donnie?" Mikey asked, one night.

"Yeh?" I mumbled into his neck. We were lying in my bed.

"Do you ever wonder what…what it's like to…to kiss someone?" he asked. I frowned slightly, nuzzling into his neck.

"Yeh, I guess so…why?" I asked. Mikey heisted.

"Do you ever wonder what it would like if….if we kissed?"

I sat up, looking down at him. He blushed slightly.

"But Mikey….we're brothers" I told him.

"Come on, Donnie, you know just as well as I do that there's a huge chance that we're not real brothers" he told me. I winced slightly. We all know that was a possibility, but it wasn't something any of us liked to think about.

"And…well…we are closer then the average brother, I do stuff with you that I wouldn't dare do with Raph or Leo" he continued. I lied back down and thought about that.

He was right. I wouldn't cuddle up in bed with Raph, or get so close to Leo that I could feel his hot breaths against my skin.

Mikey turned around and looked at me. I searched into his blue eyes. I saw love and passion. He slowly stroked my cheek, and then leaned in. I felt my eyes close automatalley as his lips touched mine.

I flinched slightly, realising in my head that this was wrong. But Mikey draw me closer to him, slowly moving his lips with mine. I relaxed, as I felt the love being passer though that single touch. It felt so right, so wonderful. I wrapped my arms around him, deepening the kiss.

When we broke apart, Mikey smiled at me, and I lent my forehead against his.

"Wow!" he breathed, and I laughed, I could sense him craving for more, so I lent my head forwards and give him his desires. We were so close, it felt like we had became one.

Our hands explored each other's body and when my mouth left his lips, I worked my self downwards, slowly kissing his neck. I heard him moan, happily, as he wrapped his figures though my bandanna ties.

I brought my self back up to his mouth, and kissed him again. This time, the kiss was more fierce and our tongues met. I welcomed his though. I opened my mouth wider, giving him full access. I pulled him even closer to me, wanting more of this sensationally feeling. I wanted this feeling to last forever. I broke away and smiled. Mikey licked his lips, and I slowly stroked them with my finger.

"Would you do that with Raph or Leo?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, just for you" I told him, before slowly kissing him again.

Once this kiss had ended, I crawled up next to Mikey, bring him into my arms.

We are brothers. Brothers until the end. We fight together. We stand together and nothing with ever change that.

But we are also lovers. So close, we were one.

**There we go, the second one of my turtlecest series. This paring is DonniexMikey. I quite like this pairing and this story. Hope you like! Please Review. Flames welcome, but nothing too cruel please. **

**Nukagirl**


End file.
